Team Quest
A Team Quest is a special type of quest introduced in Dead Island: Riptide. General Team Quests are special Quests in which the player has to find some items for the Paradise Survival Camp survivors and heroes. Each survivor/hero has 3 unique Team Quests for the player, except for Marvin who has only 2. Completing these quests improves the NPC's weapon, or for merchants improves the quality, rarity, and selection of items they sell, as well as lowering the price of those items. Completing Team Quests also increases the "Team Level" of the survivors as a whole. A higher Team Level means survivors are less likely to be overwhelmed or incapacitated during Siege events. This is primarily done by increasing the health of all NPC teammates based on the current Team Level. The health increase ranges from +20% at a Team Level of 5 to +200% at a Team Level of 30 and up. Unlike normal quests, Team Quests are not given through normal interaction with an NPC. Instead these quests must be activated via the "Team" section of the menu. Structure Team Quests are universally find-and-retrieve quests, wherein the Hero must find a certain number of a specific item and return it to the NPC. Each survivor or hero will give out three Team Quests total, one after the other. The only exception is Marvin, whose quests start at level II. The first quest will task the Hero with retrieving a small number (typically 3) of easy to find items, such as Belts or Wires. They will be rewarded with a small amount of XP and usually either a small number of useable items (weapons or consumables) or a low-level weapon modification. The second quest will task the Hero with retrieving a higher number (4-8) of a harder to find item, such as Stingray Tails or Large Batteries. They will be rewarded with a moderate amount of XP and usually either a moderate number of useable items (weapons or consumables) or a mid-level weapon modification. The third and final quest will task the Hero with retrieving 3 rare modification items; these items can only be found inside Dead Zones. They will be rewarded with a high amount of XP and usually either a high number of useable items (weapons or consumables) or a high- to legendary-level weapon modification. Available Team Quests Weapon Upgrades :Completing these quests will improve the weapons used by that NPC. Jury-rigging quests will also reward the Hero with a weapon modification upon completion of each quest. ;Survivors *Henry Boyle: Jury-rigging for Henry *Lt. Colonel Samuel Hardy: Upping the Odds for Colonel Hardy *Harlow Jordan: Jury-rigging for Harlow Jordan *Marvin: Upping the Odds for Marvin ;Heroes *Sam B.: Upping the Odds for Sam B. *Logan Carter: Upping the Odds for Logan *Xian Mei: Upping the Odds for Xian *John Morgan: Upping the Odds for John *Purna: Upping the Odds for Purna Merchant Upgrades :Completing these quests will give the Hero access to better items when using the merchant services of that NPC, as well as giving the Hero an additional 5% discount for each quest completed. *Dr. Jane Hanson: Best Merchandise for Dr. Jane *Trevor Rogers: Best Merchandise for Trevor Rogers *Wayne: Best Merchandise for Wayne *Zoey: Best Merchandise for Zoey Notes *The hero the player is playing as won't be present to give quests. Category:Dead Island Riptide